


Code </> for Scorpion.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU ish, F/M, Happy Freaking Quinn, Quintis - Freeform, Something about the ultimatum, Tobias Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Happy Quinn sided with Walter instead of her true love.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Addiction to gambling (Relapse) is mentioned. (Also being hurt is mentioned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code </> for Scorpion.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy would not side with Walter irl, but still.

Seventy eight days since they broke up, but really, it has been fifty eight day since everything has changed.

Seventy eight days since she said those words, the words that he had hoped she would never say to him.

_"Let's break up."_

Seventy eight days ago, she packed her things and left.

Seventy eight days ago, he cried like he never did before.

Seventy eight days ago he got recklessly drunk.

Seventy eight days ago he relapsed back in to gambling.

Seventy eight days ago he came back home drunk, broke, smelling like a mixture of must and smoke from the shady casino and was beaten up.

Seventy seven days ago, he did not go to work.

Seventy seven days ago, he woke up, covered in black and blue, head pounding, muscles aching.

Seventy seven days ago, he received over hundreds of texts and calls, and he ignored all of them.

Seventy seven days ago, he went to the tracks and returned home with only a penny left in his pocket.

Seventy six days ago, they couldn't find him at his home, doors and windows shut, Cabe breaking the door down, Walter, Paige, Sylvester and even Happy bursting in to find for him, but only to find the house as silent as a graveyard at night.

Seventy five days ago, Walter tried to track him down, he failed.

_"He's a street rat. He won't let himself be found if he doesn't want to."_

Seventy four days ago, he's no longer in town, he isn't in the country, he has left.

Seventy three days ago, they find out that he has left.

Seventy two days ago, they flew around the globe trying to find for him. Singapore, Japan, Hongkong, Macau, Vietnam, Korea, Thailand, France, Indonesia, India, China, England. All the countries he had specifically said that he'd want to visit with Happy.

Sixty eight days ago, they returned with bitter disappointment, unable to locate him.

Sixty seven days ago, they went to his house. Crying. And falling asleep on his couch.

Sixty six days ago, they wake up and returned to the garage, with a familiar song booming, and a familiar figure, with a familiar hat covering the face, legs up on the desk, dozing off.

Sixty six days ago, the garage filled with yells and screams.

_"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Walter yelled._

"I went to Singapore for four days. Needed a break. Came back to an empty locked up garage." Toby replied lazily.

"Come on, doc. We flew to twelve different countries to look for you." Cabe groaned.

"Oh, Toby." Paige shook her head.

"We were so worried about you." Sylvester says quietly.

"I lived my life as a street rat-"

"Curtis. We need to talk." Happy finally says. The garage filled with silence.

"I don't want to talk." Toby replied. "Not to you." He did not spare her a glance.

"Are you going to act like a child about this, Curtis?" Happy shot back.

"What? Huh?" Toby bitterly asks. "Am I not allowed to be fucking angry? AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BE SAD OR GRIEVE? I LOVED YOU SO MUCH. I WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIVING DAYS WITH YOU. DO YOU THINK ME TAKING A FEW DAYS OFF, TAKING A TRIP, IS ALL IT TAKES FOR ME TO GET OVER YOU?"

The garage filled with silence.

"Toby, I-"

And he was out the door again.

Sixty five days ago, he didn't show up at work again.

Sixty four days ago, he went boxing, he boxed until he was worn out and fell asleep.

Sixty three days ago, she tries to call hundreds of times, but his line was always busy.

Sixty two days days ago, he meets up with Ralph and Paige, they talk, but avoided any mention of Happy.

Sixty two days ago, she keeps trying to call him, leaving him voice mails and texts.

Sixty one days ago, he meets up with Sylvester at a cafe, they had a long talk.

"How's your anxiety lately, Sly?"

"I'm fine... Toby, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, pal. I don't think it's a good idea for me to meet her."

"Toby, she's missed you."

"She chose Walter's ultimatum over me." He replied bitterly, his eyes filled with pain.

Sixty one days ago, she still continues to contact him.

Sixty days ago, he cries even more than he did for the past few days.

Sixty days ago, she stops trying to reach to him.

Fifty nine days ago, she shows up at his door step, and picks the lock, the house is empty.

Fifty nine days ago, he goes home, to find Happy sitting on his couch.

"Happy..?" Confusion flooded his mind.

"Toby... I'm sorry." Tears flooded her eyes.

"Oh, baby." Toby ran towards her and hugged her tight. Tears uncontrollably fell down, from both their faces.

"I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. I-" he drew a deep breath. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, princess. It must have been hard for you too. I should have known what scorpion meant to you. I was selfish of me."

"I made you go back to gambling-"

"If I was more rational about this, I would have understood and not get beaten up." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Doc." She whispers. Toby plants a kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fifty eight days ago, they both show up at work.

"I'm glad you are back, Toby." Walter nods.

"I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Walter asked in confusion.

"I'm resigning."

"What?"

"Walter. It's either the love of my life or my job, and I'm not letting her quit, she loves her job. I'm leaving."

And with that he was out the door, only this time with a box filled with his belongings.

Missions have been tough without the world class behaviourist around, the garage more silent, and plenty of time is spent missing the man with an IQ of 170 whom always happens to be wearing a particular hat.

But really, nothing was the same ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still haven't updated I'll be right here, forever and always, I'm sorry :(


End file.
